Invertebrate pests and in particular arthropods and nematodes destroy growing and harvested crops and attack wooden dwelling and commercial structures, thereby causing large economic loss to the food supply and to property. While a large number of pesticidal agents are known, due to the ability of target pests to develop resistance to said agents, there is an ongoing need for new agents for combating invertebrate pests such as insects, arachnids and nematodes. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds having a good pesticidal activity and showing a broad activity spectrum against a large number of different invertebrate pests, especially against difficult to control insects, arachnids and nematodes.
WO 2004/106324, WO 2004/035545 and WO 2005/040152 describe derivatives of N-aryl- and N-hetarylamides, derived from carboxylic acids comprising a 5-membered heterocycle. These compounds are mentioned to be useful as herbicides.
WO 2007/068373 and WO 2007/068377 describe derivatives of N-aryl- and N-hetarylamides, derived from carboxylic acids comprising a 5- or 6-membered carbocycle or heterocycle. These compounds are mentioned to be useful for controlling micro-organisms.
WO 2003/106427, WO 2004/046129 and JP 2007-77106 describe derivatives of N-arylamides, derived from pyrazole carboxylic acids. These compounds are mentioned to be useful for combating invertebrate pests.
WO 2001/00575 describes derivatives of N-aryl- and N-hetarylamides, derived from carboxylic acids comprising a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle carrying a further amide-derived function in ortho-position. These compounds are mentioned to be useful as insecticides.
WO 2005/073165 describes derivatives of N-aryl- or N-hetarylamides, derived from carboxylic acids comprising phenyl or a heterocycle, wherein the N-bound cycle carries a further amide-derived function in meta-position. These compounds are mentioned to be useful as insecticides.